Love By Another Name
by amy1oM-InnitMarvelous
Summary: A series (hopefully) of one shot Pepperony ficlets that are a part of my Greatest Reward series but not a part of the main stories themselves. Dialogue ficlet entitled PARTY FAVOR is the latest of this series in which Rhodey asks for a favor from Tony!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This story will be a series of unrelated and/or loosely related ficlets. I am happy to accept prompts but keep in mind I wish for this one to remain as angst free as possible. Please though DO prompt me! Special thanks to my friend **KaraB,** without who this chapter would not have been posted!

* * *

One of the new additions to a corner of Tony's workshop was a place for Pepper to lounge while she either talked to Tony, read, or did some of the neverending work that went along with running a company like Stark Industries. However with today being Saturday and since they decided that they needed a lazy day off at home, Pepper was definitely doing the former two with the latter being strictly off limits while Tony tinkered around on various projects.

Sometime after lunch when Pepper had fallen silent, Tony glanced over to see that she had dozed off. He smiled, knowing that she really did need the sleep, since she had been refusing to slow down very much with her work. He set down his tools and went over to sit next to her. Thinking she looked a little chilly, he adjusted the throw she had in her lap to cover her better. When he leaned down to kiss her, she jerked awake, her hand immediately touching her stomach.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" he asked, concern tinging his voice.

She smiled, "Nothing's wrong. He's kicking."

Tony was completely awe-struck. "What?"

"Your son is kicking me," she said, a small laugh escaping her lips while she guided his hand to her stomach.

Pepper knew that, for as long as she lived, she would never forget the look of love, wonder, and tenderness that had utterly transformed his face at the very moment he felt their son's kick against his hand.


	2. On the Beach

**NOTES:** This short ficlet is based off the realization I had while reading the **Marvel Cinematic Univese**'s wiki entry on Alexander Pierce. There are some possible but minor spoilers in this piece for _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this story as they're owned by Marvel. I've made nothing from this and asked not to be sued!

* * *

"Oh, you're so going to pay for that one, my friend!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Ha, you're just sore because I am giving you such an epic beating!"

"Ha, you wish!"

Pepper shook her head and rolled her eyes as she gave Ethan another spoonful of cereal, saying just loudly enough to be overheard by them, "Your daddy and uncle are so silly!" The two men were currently engaged in a match of beach volleyball.

"Hey we are not silly!" Tony said, turning in their direction. "This is seri- Hey!" The ball had suddenly connected with his head, drawing a laugh from Ethan. "Oh, you think it's funny seeing your dad get brained by your uncle, huh?"

Rhodey shrugged, "You're the one who turned away, man, while I've got control of the ball! Oh by the way, that counted and I am one point closer to putting you out of your misery!"

"That does not count!"

"Yes, it does! JARVIS, tell him that counts!"

Tony smirked at him, knowing who the AI would side with.

"I'm afraid that General Rhodes is correct, sir. The point legally counts as you are standing within the court's boundaries, and failed to return the serve."

"JARVIS, how very Benedict Arnold of you! And on my birthday too!" Tony grumbled.

"I am sorry, sir, but you instructed that I should be impartial as referee for your matches with General Rhodes."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I meant impartial for me! I am after all your creator!"

"It is true, sir, you are indeed my creator and I shall forever be grateful to you for designing me. However, I must still rule in the favor of General Rhodes."

"Traitor!"

As listened to Rhodey howling with laughter and Tony's grumbling, Pepper couldn't help but think for the thousandth time her husband had had the right idea about how to celebrate his birthday. He hadn't wanted a big party like he had had in the past.

Instead he had wanted time away from everything with just her, Ethan, and his best friend on an island in the Caribbean that he had rented out for two weeks. Since Rhodey had only been able to get five days leave from the Air Force, they'd spent most of the week leading up to Tony's birthday just the three of them, and this really was Pepper's idea of paradise.

"Pardon the interruption, sir, but there are a series of events presently unfolding in Washington D.C. I believe you will wish to know about."

* * *

**End Note:** I know all the wikis say Tony's birthday is on May 20th but for my own reasons I decided to base his birthday off of RDJ's birthday, which is on April 4th, however I did not use the same year as RDJ's!


	3. Chapter 3: Party Favor

"So Tanesha called me again last night, and asked me if I can please get Iron Man to make an appearance at Ty's birthday party next weekend."

"What the little rugrat doesn't like War Machine slash Iron Patriot?"

"There's no accounting for taste for a six year old."

"Hey! I can't help it if Iron Man is way cooler than whatever it is the Air Force wants to call you, now can I? By the way, he's still rugrat, right?"

"If a boy who is about to turn 6 years old can be considered a rugrat, then yeah. But seriously, man, don't change the subject. Will you please to my nephew's birthday as Iron Man?"

"..."

"Come on, Tony, I'd owe you one for this and Iron Man is Ty's favorite Avenger. He thinks you're cooler than even Captain America, and it'd mean the world to the kid if you show up at his party. Will you do it? You don't even have to stay long."

"Well since the kid thinks Iron Man is cooler than even Captain Capsicle Stuffypants, I'll have to do it. After all, I can't disappoint my fans, can I?"

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do."

"Here's Tanesha's address and the party's time."

"Got it."

"Oh and you might want to keep the faceplate down as Ty doesn't have any idea who Tony Stark is."

"Seriously?!"


End file.
